


Berry Picking

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [26]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cane and Michelle meet their godmother: a drabble, Gen, Hair Cookies, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, Madame Razz is Madame Razz, Picnic Baskets are great, Unlawful hoistening of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: The kids meet their local forest gremlin and make a pie.
Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Berry Picking

They find her, of all places, in the garden. Fair enough, Cane will think later. If you're going to meet a random old lady with butterflies in her hair, a garden is probably a good bet. The guards don't take notice; or, rather, avoid looking their direction entirely, as if given protocol to let the elderly pass by humming melodies with rich purple baskets.

Well, no one ever gave them that protocol.

Michelle, freshly seven, leads the charge, wielding one of Aunt Adora's many blades. Cane knows his mother well enough to know she's probably noticed it's missing, but isn't willing to let Glimmer know her daughter has snagged yet another weapon. In her hands it's as threatening as a hanger, one she wiggles in a vaguely circular motion. "This is Bright Moon land! Begone, traitor!"

"Trespasser," Cane corrects, pointing a stick at her.

"She can be both," Michelle replied.

The old woman's humming stops. She turned, slowly, to look at them. Her face drooped the way most elderly faces did, with glasses that gave her a bug-eyed mug that had been cute in her youth. She yelped, dropping her basket.

"You scared Madame Razz!" she scolded, scowling. "It's not nice to spook a guest, you know."

"Attack!" Michelle cried, and leapt. Madame Razz hooked her around the waist, easily taking away the blade with practiced hands. She reached into her hair and brought out a cookie that, all things considered, looked fairly delectable, shoving it into her mouth. Michelle spoke around the crumbs. "Oh. Um. Cane? A little backup?"

Cane puffed himself up. He was decently tall for a boy his age, painfully scrawny, and bulging out his cheeks didn't make him any less gangly. "Release her!"

Madame Razz waved him off with her hand. "Yes, yes, once cookie is done. I put a lot of work into it."

"It's good!" chirped Michelle.

"Don't eat her weird hair food!" Cane argued, appalled. He swung the stick in her direction, hoping the movement would startle her into letting his friend go. Madame Razz took the twig and snapped it with one hand. It'd been a really sad stick.

"Rude," she said, putting her free hand on her hip. Madame Razz sized him up. "Ah, I know you! You are She-Ra's little lamb."

Cane's face felt like it was on fire. "FAUN. I'm a FAUN. Goat! Not a lamb."

"You have your mother's eyes," she cooed, ruffling his hair. Cane was a little stumped- technically, the woman was correct, but perhaps not in the manner she was thinking. "And your mother's ears! Ah, would you help Madame Razz carry her basket?"

"Um... sure?"

"Good little lamb." She plunked it down in his hands. Michelle still hung from her arm, looking quite content with the situation. "Come, little lamb, little soldier. Madame Razz will teach you how to pick berries and bake pie."

"You make lots of pies?"

"No, no, just one pie. Once a year." Her smile flickered, but it didn't drop. "I come here to celebrate, every year. It's a very special pie."

**Author's Note:**

> Another short, fun one! Madame Razz is a lovely lady, but not the best at first impressions, I think.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
